Animal Village
by Animal Crossing
Summary: A new life in a new world! How exciting! Please enjoy my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1  A New Home

This is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it and please review me, even if it is a negative review; I want to know how I can improve my fanfic. (Just in case it is confusing, the character moving in already knows about the animals)

**Animal Crossing**

**Chapter 1 – A New Home**

I love rain. If it wasn't raining, I would be bored out of my mind right now on this train; I brought nothing with me but the clothes on my back. I'm entertaining my self by looking out of my window seat, watching the rain as I go by the beautiful countryside. Why am I on a train, you ask? I want a new life, one that I can call my own.

*flashback* "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I'll miss you so much, and remember that I love you," I said.

Mom said, "Bye sweetie, I love you too, and remember to call or write me at least once a week, and visit at least once every 2 months!"

"Of course Mom, why would I forget?"

"Well you forget to do your homework, say I love you everyday, your manners-"

"Mom! My train leaves in 30 minutes!"

"Ok, let me drop you off" *flashback end*

My watch says 11:00 and I should be getting off at 11:15, and it's and hour long drive so I'm almost there. All of a sudden—

"Hi! I'm Rover! Mind if I sit here and chat with you a bit?"

A cat named Rover. Of course. I didn't know the animals would start appearing on the train, I thought they would appear in my town. But I guess I should expect that, I know I'm going to a town inhabited by animals.

"Go right ahead, it's not like I own the seat," I said.

"Thanks, you're friendlier than most of the folks I meet! Anyway, what's your name?" Rover said.

"I'm Dave"

"Dave, eh? Nice name! It sounds cool!"

"Thanks."

"You know this train is heading for Animal Village, right? Animal Village is my favorite town, it's a nice town. Are you staying there, or just visiting a friend?"

How could I be visiting? This is the first animal I have ever met, and only animals live in Animal Village. Whoa, never would've thought I'd say I "met" an animal.

"I'm moving there," I said.

"You got a place to stay right?"

"Nope!"

"What? How can you move somewhere without a place to stay? Never mind, I'll find a place for you! I know, one of my friends owns the main shop there, let me make a quick call." And he walked back to the door he came through.

Boy, are these animals friendly. And did he just say he's making a call? I didn't know trains have landlines! Or is it just this train? I could barely hear him, but it sounds like "Hey Nook! I got a buddy who doesn't have a home yet in Animal Village, can you get him one of your cheap, brand new homes? That's great! I'll go tell him."

He walked back and said, "Hey I got good new—"

"It's ok, I overheard your conversation."

"Thanks for saving my breath, hey you got money right?"

"No, I don't have, uhh, what ever currency animals use."

"We use bells! But they aren't actually in the shape of bells; they look like gold coins with stars on them. Well then good luck with making money, Tom Nook will teach you. Looks like were here! Enjoy your new life in Animal Village! I should move there sometime…"

"Thanks!"

And with that, he was gone, and I have arrived. Time to start my brand new life!

Thanks for reading my first chapter! Once again please review, and be sure to check out the story that inspired me, _But what if animals did walk?_ by searching "But what if animals did walk"


	2. Chapter 2 A Warm, Warm Welcome

**Animal Village**

Sorry it took a while, I had a deadline for my project which I presented on Sunday. I hope you enjoy the next chapter in Dave's life! My comment to reviews are at the end, and also please be sure to keep them coming, I want to know how well I did! Also, this is a short one on purpose, please read the end for why when you are done.

**Chapter 2 – A Warm, Warm Welcome**

I just met the world's nicest cat, and he wasn't on all fours. Rover is one optimistic feline that I won't be forgetting anytime soon. A walking, talking, blue and white cat with red eyes. Nice. I can't resist smiling, that guy, er, cat is just way to nice. Anyway, moving on.

As soon as I stepped off my train – "Animal Village, Welcome to Animal Village! I'm Porter, and anytime you want to ride my train, be sure to check with me! EEEEEEEK! What's your name, eek?"

"I'm Dave, nice to meet you Porter"

I stuck my hand out to shake his, but he shook my hand with his tail. Porter is also very friendly, and he's a brown monkey with train conductor clothes. My train conductor is a monkey. Nice.

"OK, enjoy Animal Village, and please, WATCH YOUR STEP, EEK! One last thing, here is the map of Animal Village, go straight to the Town Hall, please! EEK!"

I found the Town Hall in my map, it's right in the middle of the Town, overlooking a big cliff. Wow, that's a beautiful view! Anyway…

"You must be Dave! Welcome to Animal Town, I'm Pelly and I work here at the Town Hall."

Of course, a pelican named Pelly. Who didn't see that coming? Pelly wears a pink and purple dress with a big white bow in the middle. She also has pinkish cheeks. Of all the animals I have ever met, and I already met 3 in less than half an hour, Pelly seems like the most optimistic one.

"Anyways, let's see where you will be living!" said Pelly.

Ok, so there is a house on an island like area of land, because it is surrounded by the rivers and bridges, a house near the town hall with the great view I was talking about, and a house near an occupied house, in the southwestern corner of town. Wait a minute, the brochure said there would 4 vacant houses, why are there 3?

"Excuse me Pelly, why are there only 3 vacant homes, instead of four like the brochure said?" I asked Pelly.

"That brochure is 3 months old, our newest human villager recently moved into that fourth house, you'll meet her soon enough," replied the pelican.

"Oh ok, thanks."

"No problem Dave!"

Which house should I move into?

Thanks for reading! Once again please review, and be sure to check out the story that inspired me, _But what if animals did walk?_ by searching "But what if animals did walk"

~Reviewing Reviews~

Computerfan – I hope you found this one a bit more descriptive

Xamem-The Heart of Oblivion - You can call me David, and yeah, like I said, I'll be sure to be more descriptive from now on. I should brush up on my adjectives…

pokemonsora01 – What part do you think an AC story should be like? The character moving in knowingly? If so, I like that too, the unwanted life approach is more common than this one

Bardsplay – I know, I know. I need to be more descriptive. Also, I like The Apprentice Logs, Legend of Zelda rocks

invader Jade – Ok, I get it, I, David, solemnly swear never to be un-descriptive ever again! LOL, and it was Mom who told Dave to drop him off, Dad doesn't talk much, and even in the game series, he only sends a letter to the player on Father's Day.

Cool41342 – Slow down! There wasn't a huge cliffhanger, but I hope this was what you asked for!

Wow, is that a lot of reviews for a first story?

Anyway, I need your help! Post in your next review which house you want Dave to move in.

Island House- A

Town Hall House- B

Recent Human (southwestern) House- C

The house he moves into depends on you! It will be in the story for the whole series. Also, the references to the movie will appear in the next chapter!


End file.
